Styx
To UFS Phoenix, or machine-race, or Table of Contents or Spiral history *Styx first appeared briefly in Renegade. She is a major character in Drysine Legacy, Kantovan Vault, Defiance, Croma Venture, Rando Splicer....and more books to come Descriptions on Phoenix *In book 1, Renegade, the outlawed UFS Phoenix sought refuge behind an asteroid in Argitori system, in human space (R-11) *They realized the asteroid had been excavated and suspected krim might be nesting inside *Obeying Fleet’s "Order Four" —- supposedly to kill any surviving krim — Phoenix Company found a hacksaw nest in the asteroid, and killed the drones * Major Thakur killed the queen — but she wasn’t quite dead *Phoenix took all the metallic corpses aboard, to deliver to Fleet and/or utilize the parts *The queen rejuvenated on Phoenix, with help from nanos and Professor Stan Romki, in order to lead battle at TK55, in Drysine Legacy. She freed reprogrammed drysine drones from deepynine control at Tartarus. She helped Phoenix infiltrate the Vault of Secrets in Kantovan Vault. Phoenix engineers helped her build a new body from drone parts and fabrication machines, in Defiance. *Her goal has been to rebuild her vanishing race with help from a data-core *Styx knew Drakhil of parren House Harmony, Tahrae Denomination, 23,000 years ago *She displays some anger /contempt for the tavalai, including the Drobuta *The machine-race of deepynines hunt Styx and UFS Phoenix relentlessly, to kill her and steal the data core *Aboard UFS Phoenix she first called herself a slave, then a servant, then a member of the crew **Finally, she named herself the leader of an allied race, the drysines (CV) the data core Styx explains the insane technology stored in a data core, in Drysine Legacy: *“Not all parren betrayed us. The Tahrae continued to fight at our side, against their own kind. This unit’s memories are of the exchange, to the Tahrae of the parren. The Tahrae swore to keep it hidden, and safe, until one day, a drysine command would return to claim it.” (DL-37) *"“The data is parren. There are locations, dates and names. I believe that they record the exchange of a very old data core, at the very end of the Drysine Empire. The final stand of the drysines against the organic betrayers took place very near this space.” (DL-37) *“The Drysine Empire,” Styx repeated. “All of it. A full recording, all of our secrets, our technology, our history. All lost now, save for this. A final glimpse of light before the dark.” (DL-37) “Styx,” said Erik. “What use would this data core be to us? If it still existed somewhere, and we could find it?” “It could teach us everything we need to learn about what happened to the deepynines, and how to defeat them. It could be the salvation of the human race from certain doom.” (DL-37) *accessing the data core: “Romki says some of the technical data from the core is ridiculous,” Trace told him. “His word. He says Fleet could build new warships from it. Warships that could beat what we just faced. Rooke’s glanced at it and he agrees...” (D-32) Who /What is she?? *a member of the machine-race *a drysine, one of the last of her kind *variously dubbed Styx, Halgolam, Delvak Nine *Romki named her Styx, her human designation, from Greek mythology *The parren call her Halgolam, a god: “What kind of god was this Halgolam?” “The literal translation in the old tongue was ‘the wings of the night’,” said Romki. “Halgolam was the goddess of violent retribution, sent by the creator to wreak terrible justice upon the wicked.” He took a deep breath. “We might call her the Angel of Death.” (DL-39) *Deepynines call her Delvak Nine: “This is Delvak Nine. She is the culmination of technologies spanning the Spiral. All the synthetic races, the hundreds and thousands of civilisations within the great civilisation. Thriving, creating, destroying and rebuilding. These glories produced technologies beyond imagination, and the drysines stole them all . “Delvak Nine is the culmination of these. There were twelve. Only she, and two others, survived the process of creation. She is older than she claims. She defeated synthetic fleets single-handed. She slaughtered organic worlds without remorse. She is the worst of your fears. (D-17) *Styx tells Hannachium the truth: “These humans call me Styx,” said Styx. “The parren called me Halgolam Karesan. For two hundred parren years I was a primary strategic advisor to the Empire in the Great War. For three hundred more years, I rose, with sentient modification, to effective command of the Empire’s First Fleet, making me first among all drysine active commanders. At my command, billions died. I failed in my duties, and died at these humans’ hands, yet to be reborn, like the mythical Phoenix for which they name their ship. And I am here before you so that my people, our people, can do the same .” (D-29) Her drysines *Kid -- drone; see Kantovan Vault *Liala -- drysine commander /queen, with drones Dse-Pa and Dse-Ran (see Croma Venture) *Bucket -- drysine drone "made from a bucket of bolts" who responds well to Rolande *Peanut -- drysine drone, quite sociable, plays poker; named for his relatively small brain -— he's smart, but not as intelligent as Woswer or Bucket *Wowser -- drone, manifests cold xenophobia against organics; named for his aghast gape when he first saw a marine without armor *A-1 drone division leader, coordinated with Major Thakur at Tartarus (Drysine Legacy) *tens of thousands more drysine units, either freed from reprogramming, awoken from sleep, or rebuilt Category:Characters